


Together Forever...Right?

by KFro



Category: HINAPIA (Band)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFro/pseuds/KFro
Summary: She accomplished her dreams and we were living the life...so why am I so unhappy?
Relationships: Kang Kyungwon/You





	Together Forever...Right?

I gave her my whole world, even though that only amounted to about $10 and a beat-up car. For so long Kyungwon tried her best to debut in a group, her dream to entertain the masses.

“To see my name in lights, to know that I impacted people’s lives, that’s my goal.” I did my best to support her however I could. Whether I drove her to auditions or picked her up when she missed the train because rehearsals ran late. She knew that I was barely scrapping to get by, but she loved every single attempt I made to spoil her. Have you ever “spoiled” someone by buying them that T-shirt they wanted? It wasn’t exactly diamonds and sports cars, but it was the best that I could do. For the longest, this was our life together. It wasn’t the most glamourous thing, but we made it work. At least…we used to.

A few years had passed, but Kyungwon’s group finally got off the ground and was attracting a lot of popularity. I’m talking trending on Youtube, viral on Twitter, the whole nine yards. My girl had finally achieved her dream, I could barely understand her when she called me after they got their first win. It was a very emotional moment for the both of us, she was so thankful for all that I’d done, I was just happy that all her hard work paid off. With this newfound fame came access to newfound wealth. Things we had only dreamed about were becoming a reality. She bought her parents a house, got us both new cars, and paid off her debt. Trust me, if anyone deserved this it was her, she deserved all the things life could afford and more. However, this is when I began to notice a difference in Kyungwon.

Maybe it was the money that seemed impossible to reach, or the sudden adoration of thousands, but she started to change. First it was how she responded to hate comments and antis.  
“They’re not even worth my time.” Nothing seemed wrong with this, matter of fact I was glad that she had taken this approach, I told her a long time ago that she had to stop listening to them. Sadly, it didn’t stop there. She kept buying expensive things at an almost daily rate. Every time we met up for a date, there was something new that she bought. Then, it was how she responded to almost anything that happened to her. “Do they know who I am?” I didn’t say anything when this first and honestly that was my mistake. She started to dress very gaudy, diamond earrings, necklaces, bracelets. Truth be told I think I started to hate diamonds after a while, it represented Kyungwon, or at least what she was becoming.

I tried to be the positive one in the relationship and remain optimistic. This was only a phase, she would outgrow it soon. All the money and fame was new and overwhelmed her. Soon she would be back to being the old Kyungwon, the girl that I’d fallen in love with. That was the bitter truth pill that I hadn’t swallowed yet: the Kyungwon that I was dealing with now, that is who she had become. The old her had turned into a joyfully somber memory.

One night in between promotions, I decided that this issue couldn’t be ignored and we had to talk about it. “Hey Kyungwon?”

“Yes darling?”

“Do you think…that maybe…” This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

“Is something wrong? Is someone bothering you? Just let me know and I’ll deal with it, I’ll sue them so fast they won’t know what hit them.” There we go, she’s talking about money. I took a deep breath, trying my best to gather my nerves. 

“Do you think that…you’ve changed?”

“What do you mean?” Now I had her full attention, she had stopped brushing her hair and all eyes were on me.

“Things are different then how they used to be.”

“Well of course not, I’ve finally made it.” She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. “We’ve made it.” God  
she really wasn’t making this conversation any easier.

“I know that you’ve made it and you know how proud I am of you. That’s not what I mean though.”

“Well then what do you mean?” Oh boy, here we go, I can see already this isn’t going to end well.

“Well if I’m being honest, ever since you and your group made it big you’ve changed. Things seem to be centered about money with you, especially those darn diamonds.” There was no need to mention the diamonds, but since I’m airing things out, might as well mention those too.

“Excuse me for being a little money hungry monster. Is that what you want to hear?” She had let go of my hand, this wasn’t going to end well.

“What no, not at all, no one is calling you a monster Kyungwon. Tell me I’m wrong though.”

“You’re not making any sense. Ever since I made it you haven’t said one word about this. You were awfully quiet when I bought you that car.”

“Don’t you dare try to use that gift against me. I thought you’d bought that for me out of the kindness of your heart.”

“I thought I knew who I was buying it for.”

“Kyungwon don’t do this, don’t turn me into the bad guy.”

“You’re the one that started all of this!” She was never one to get angry like this, who exactly was this girl standing in front of me?

“First of all, I need you to calm down and lower your voice. Second, I just wanted us to talk about this, I didn’t expect you to blow up like this.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down. You know what…you should be grateful to be dating someone like me!” I froze in place, her words shattering the precious image I’d had of her before. “Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position? I got some money and feel like an ice queen, so what? Why can’t you just let me be me?” Tears began to stain my shirt as what she said kept replaying in my head. I was with her when she didn’t have anything but tattered sneakers and a dream. All the ups and downs, celebrating when we had nothing. For her to have the audacity to say I should be grateful. Clamming up, I grabbed my phone and made my way to the door. “Where are you going?” I didn’t respond, I didn’t even want to look her. I slammed the door as I made my way outside. I waited outside the door, hoping for her to come after me: an apology, wanting to sit down and talk about this, instead I was met with nothing. That silence had to be one of the loudest things I’d heard in my life. I stood outside our apartment complex and just tried to catch my breath, it felt like the air had been dropkicked out of my lungs. I looked at my phone and sunk to the ground as I saw my lockscreen, It was one of my favorite selfies of Kyungwon, a girl I thought loved me.


End file.
